


dragons' hoard

by Golbez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rhyming, different generations of monsters, each stanza is a different pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family of dragon monsters, through the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragons' hoard

The sky rushed past and I danced in air.  
Men swarmed beneath me but I had not a care.  
I thought them to be slow and weak,  
Never cared enough to let them speak.  
Bloodied my claws and chased their souls,  
Sometimes even ate them whole.  
So down I went and turned to dust  
Yet in the end it was quite just  
That I did not see what would become  
Of monsters' future, one quite glum.

  


My father's bloodlust - I shared none.  
I walked away, wasn't a good son.  
But still kings met whilst I stood guard.  
For a fiery breath was mine to impart.  
But in the end I took to the skies,  
And like my father I bade men die.  
Yet for all we did, not one was lost.  
Instead the fields were covered in our dust.  
So to the mountain they had us go,  
And thus began our life below.

  


I have no wings, I cannot fly  
I have never even seen the sky.  
Not like my father who could soar over rock  
The striped my age could only walk.  
This prison called Ebott was all I ever knew.  
Wishing upon crystal stars I grew.  
I prayed to see the sky one day,  
For surely the king would show the way.  
And yet I know for all I've dreamt  
It it not my fate to ascend.

  


I care not for men nor for sky.  
Nor for what makes kings sigh.  
There is only one I need,  
My partner for whom I'd bleed.  
Standing guard at our captain's behest,  
Beside him is where I feel most blessed.  
This dragon's fire is long since faded,  
And every wing replaced by hatred.  
But hatred is not mine to keep,  
Not when love is sown and his to reap.

  


And in the end a child passed through,  
Their tale a prelude to something new.  
Unlike my fathers I've seen only the surface,  
And with the humans I found my purpose.  
Now this fire brings death no longer,  
And I seek only to make stronger  
This love that grows between man and monster  
That there may never again be slaughter.  
And one day my children will soar above  
They'll touch the sky and fall in love.  
For I will be there to ensure they know  
Of monsters before them, freed from below.


End file.
